1. Field of the Invention
The circuit disclosed is a two phase induction motor circuit which incorporates center tapped stator windings.
Conventional two phase induction motors operate by energizing the stator windings with one winding 90.degree. out of phase with the second. In normal operation of induction motors, losses are associated with inductance of the stator windings which is not coupled to the rotor. This uncoupled inductance is referred to a leakage inductance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,926 to Peter G. Bartlett discloses a step motor circuit which effectively prevents voltage spikes caused by leakage inductance of the step motor windings without otherwise interfering with the overall operation of the step motor. It has been discovered that the same effect can readily be achieved in a two phase induction motor.